Tego nigdy ci nie wyznam
by jagoda12211221
Summary: Czas: od śmierci Sherlocka; Miejsce: tu i tam - Pałac Myśli i papier pod dłonią Johna; To, co siedzi w głowie detektywa i odczucia lekarza przelane na papier; Możliwa kontynuacja w narracji trzecioosobowej.
1. Chapter 1

**cz. I**

**Tego nigdy ci nie powiem**

* * *

Sherlock po swej fałszywej śmierci podróżuje i pracuje nad różnymi sprawami, czyli z rozmów Sherlocka z Johnem w Pałacu Myśli.

**(pogrubiona czcionka-Sherlock mówi na głos)**

* * *

-Widziałem cię dzisiaj na cmentarzu. Nigdy nie byłeś taki…

-Bez mnie będzie ci lepiej, naprawdę. Nikt ci nie zepsuje randki, nie nabrudzi w kuchni, nie wyje tego, co miało być na śniadanie. Nie będziesz chodził do pracy głodny i niewyspany. Nikt cię nie zawiedzie. Nie zapomni kupić mleka i fasoli, choć obiecał.

-Nareszcie nie będziesz znajdował kawałków trupów w lodówce i nie będziesz musiał sprawdzać czy jedzenie nie jest przypadkiem zatrute. Anie będziesz się martwił i …

-No i znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę. Ładną, zwykłą i nudną. Będziesz szczęśliwy. Będziecie mieć psa. Jakiegoś większego mieszańca, o czarnej kudłatej sierści. Nazwiesz go Sherlock, bo jesteś sentymentalny. Będzie ci gryzł kapcie.

-Raz w roku przyniesiesz wiązankę na tamten pusty grób, choć możliwe, że będę pochowany gdzie indziej. Albo moje ciało będzie leżało zamarznięte na zboczu gór. Czasem wpadniesz do Gary `ego Lestrade i rozwiążesz jakąś sprawę. Bo nie jesteś idiotą jak reszta.

-Proszę cię, przestań być smutny. Jestem tylko socjopatą, z którym mieszkałeś półtora roku. Za dwa lata nie będziesz mnie już dokładnie pamiętać. Za cztery, jedyny Sherlock dla ciebie to będzie ten pies. Przestań się snuć za mną po pałacu, z tym karcącym wyrazem twarzy.

-Bez mnie będzie ci lepiej. Wiem to, bo jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem.

* * *

-Podaj mi telefon.

-W kieszeni spodni.

-Nie rób takiej miny, przecież widzisz, że jestem zajęty. Gonie przestępcę.

-Ach, nie ma cię tu. To sam napiszę do policji. Nie potrzebuję cię.

-Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć.

-Bo dam się postrzelić.

-Nie przyjdziesz, bo myślisz, że nie żyję.

-No i dobra, obrażaj się.

-Nie mam czasu na twoje fochy, John. Jest sprawa.

* * *

-Ostatnio irytujesz mnie coraz bardziej. Wcale mi nie pomagasz. Powinieneś podać mi ten długopis sam, a nie wysługiwać się tym Azjatą.

-Radzę sobie bez ciebie. Szajka Moriarty `ego się rozpada. A ja znam dwadzieścia nowych trucizn.

-A, po co mi odtrutki?

-Dobrze, tego nie wziąłem pod uwagę. Przestań robić miny i opowiedz mi coś.

-Jak tam w przychodni? A może zmieniłeś pracę? Napisałbym do Mycrofta, ale będzie się ze mnie wyśmiewał. Denerwuje mnie.

-Nie, nie mogę się odzywać do moich kontaktów z Anglii. Co pokazujesz? Ach, bezdomni. Chociaż nie wiem czy mi pomogą. Nie ma im, jak to kiedyś ująłeś, myć pleców. Chyba, że przejąłeś po mnie ich. Ale wtedy napisałbyś coś na blogu.

-Czemu nie aktualizujesz go? Masz może nowego. Hm, dr. John H. Watson –detektyw –konsultant?

-Nie, nic takiego nie znalazłem w sieci. Ale wszedłem na twojego e-maila…

* * *

-Wiem, nie powinienem tego jeść. Ale ci kazałeś mi, obiecałem, że będę jeść minimum raz dziennie. Co miałem zrobić. Znowu byś się boczył. Tak jak teraz.

-Oczywiście, że to twoja wina. Powinieneś mi coś ugotować, najlepiej twojego kurczaka z ryżem…

-John, umieram. Niedobrze mi. Daj mi tabletkę albo lepiej jakiś zastrzyk. Nic dzisiaj nie wezmę do ust.

-Boli mnie brzuch. Jesteś lekarzem, powinieneś mi pomóc. John…, nienawidzę tak się czuć i... Zrób coś.

* * *

-Gdzie jest ślad, John? Gdzie? Zawsze byłeś dobry w szukaniu śladów tych zwykłych przestępców. Znajdowałeś te poste rzeczy, a ja te bardziej subtelne. Byliśmy dobrą parą, um, to znaczy partnerami. W pracy.

-Chociaż też robiłeś dobrą kawę. Napiłbym się.

* * *

-John, tu w Indiach jest tak okropnie gorąco. A przecież to późna jesień. Jest okropnie.

-Tobie by się spodobało. W Anglii zawsze chodziłeś w tych beznadziejnych swetrach. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do wysokich temperatur w Afganistanie. Tu było by ci lepiej. Chociaż jest duszno. Obrzydliwie duszno i parno.

-Zatrzymałem się u niejakiego Bakera. To Anglik, choć ma żonę z stąd. Nie jest zbyt głupi, choć nie jest też nadzwyczaj mądry. Ma sługę. Sudhira. Nie podoba mi się on.

-Jesteś naiwny, John. Ten Hindus coś knuje. Ukradł mi moją amfe… nieważne. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przestań John. Nie patrz tak, nie krzycz.

* * *

-Zmieniłeś hasło. Swojego e-maila. Masz lepsze, bo nie wiem, jakie. Może imię jakiejś nowej dziewczyny. Nie. Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Mycroft odgadłby je od razu. Dlatego pewnie zmieniłeś. Włamywał się, tak jak ja. Mu też się włamuje.

-Mycroft zmienia hasło średnio raz na tydzień. Ale odgaduję. Same nudy ma na e-mailu. Jakieś wybory, polityka… padłbym na jego miejscu po tygodniu.

-Wysłałem ci maila z psem. Widziałeś go już? Raczej nie. W Anglii jest teraz trzecia trzydzieści pięć. Pewnie śpisz. Sam czy masz kogoś?

* * *

-Pies jest czarny i kudłaty. Na pewno nieznośny. Bo takie są psy. Ale ma się do nich sentymenty.

-Miałem kiedyś psa. Nazwałem go Rudobrody. To był mój jedyny przyjaciel. Do czasów czaszki… i ciebie. Nigdy ci o nim nie mówiłem.

-Był dobrym psem. Naprawdę. Zawsze mnie bronił, jak byłem mały. Bawiliśmy się w piratów. Mycroft mówił wtedy, że jestem idiotą. Tak naprawdę to zazdrościł mi, bo Rudobrody go nie lubił.

-Uśpili go. Bo pogryzł sąsiada. I Mycrofta. Sąsiad był zły. Czemu? Nie wiem, wykasowałem. Mycroft chciał odciągnąć Rudobrodego i złapał go za ogon. Wiedział, że tego nie lubi.

-Uśpili go. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę Mycroftowi.

-Tak, dlatego go nie lubię, chociaż to nie jedyny powód.

-Nie, Nie płaczę John! Też wymyśliłeś. Nie jestem dzieckiem. To było dawno temu.

-Mam go nadal. W Pałacu. Tak jak ciebie. Jest piętro niżej. Choć, pokarzę ci go. Polubicie się. To naprawdę dobry pies.

-Za chwilę dziewiąta rano, jak mam iść spać?

-Wiem, wiem. Całą noc ci marudzę. Dobra, zdrzemnę się, ale choć. Porzucamy patyk Rudobrodemu. Ucieszy się.

* * *

-Otruł mnie. Ten Hindus mnie otruł. Mówiłem ci.

-To ludzie Moriarty `ego.

-**Uciekaj, John. Dopadną cię. Tak jak mnie.**

**-Moriarty, pokonał mnie, choć umarł.**

**-Wody John, daj mi pić. Hindus jest sprytny…**

**-Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem.**

**-Ja cię…**

-…potrzebuję jak zagadek. Jesteś moim… Ko…

_(Christopher Baker patrzył jak jego gość powoli umiera, bredząc o przyjacielu)_

* * *

-Żyję. Cieszysz się?

-Pewnie sam spiskowałeś z tym hindusem.

-NIE, NIE BIORĘ! Zadowolony?

-Przepraszam, nie wezmę więcej. Nie ma to już żadnego sensu.

-Co powiesz, na to, co powiedziałem? Tylko nie wygadaj się. Szczególnie przed samym sobą. I Mycroftem.

* * *

-Dobrze, pójdziemy po Rudobrodego.

-Na tę polanę? Niech będzie. Ale choć do mnie.

-Tak bardzo bałem się, że cię nie zobaczę.

-Po prostu lubię twój zapach, nie pochlebiaj sobie.

-Tak, tak mi mów.

* * *

-Umysł to potęga. Kontrowałem nim truciznę, więc to też musi się udać.

-Wyjdziesz z pałacu i podasz mi ten długopis.

-**Grrry**

-No dalej, przecież nie jest ciężki…!

**-A…**

* * *

-Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Powinien być jakiś schemat. Choć tu do mnie.

-Po prostu lepiej mi się myśli.

-Masz takie ciepłe dłonie. Moje są zawsze zimne… Jasne, to było takie oczywiste. To zrobiła jego siostra. Udusiła tamtego…

-Nie, to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale kontynuuj.

* * *

-A, biją mnie. Moje plecy. Nie mogę krzyczeć. Sherlock Holmes nigdy…

**-AAA!**

-Choć tu, szybko. John. Bądź przy mnie. Tak mniej boli. Powiedz coś. A…. Mów, zagłusz ich.

-Lepiej, już prawie nic nie czuje. Tylko jest mi zimno.

-Masz taki ciepłe dłonie. Jest dobrze. Tak dobrze.

* * *

-Nareszcie kawa. Gorzka, okropnie gorzka. Taka, jaką pijesz. Ale kawa. Ciepłe i prawdziwa. Nie z Pałacu. Teraz mogę zasnąć. Możemy iść spać. Tylko uważaj na moją rękę. Miałeś rację. Zwichnięta. I złamany palec w stopie.

* * *

-Nudne to rozpracowanie szajki Moriarty `ego. Był geniuszem, powinno być ciekawiej.

-Bicie i tortury nie jest ciekawe. Lepsze były trucizny. Może wstąpię do kartelu?

-Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie mówiłem przecież na serio. Ale twój pomysł ze zwykłymi zagadkami jest dobry.

* * *

-Azja załatwiona. Została tylko Europa. Już bez Rosji. Hm, tylko na dwóch kontynentach. Słabo.

* * *

- Braszów, Tirana, Brno, Oslo, Ystad, Alborg, Lyon, Zurych… To jest monotonne.

* * *

-W Niemczech było źle. Nudno i fizycznie. Dobrze, że spotkałem tą dziewczynę.

-Jest interesująca. Miałem szczęście z nią. Ale jak rozpoznała, że nie jestem Niemcem? Nawet mój akcent był bez zarzutu.

-Mam jej numer. „W razie problemów dzwoń"-tak powiedziała.

-Nie, nie jest niebezpieczna i nie pracowała dla Moriarty `ego.

-To oczywiste. Sam ton głosu na to wskazywał. Nie lubi jak się jej rozkazuje. Prawdopodobnie jest wolnym strzelcem. Ciekawe, dlaczego ją gonili taci ludzie…

-Nie wszyscy zarabiający w ten sposób są źli, John. Nie dotarłbym nawet do Nepalu, gdybym cię słuchał.

-Zachowujesz się jak stara kwoka, John. Zadzwonię do niej jutro. Co mi szkodzi. Została tylko Serbia.

* * *

-Czemu nie pieczesz nigdy ciasteczek, John? Lubię je.

-Ta kobieta, czy raczej dziewczyna. Nie wiem ile ma lat i ciągle zmienia wygląd. Ale wracając do tematu, ona niedawno upiekła. Są dobre.

-Pomoże mi się dostać do Serbii.

-Powiedziałem jej prawdę, przejrzała twojego oraz mojego bloga, a później kazała mi zeskanować parę osób i powiedział, że mi pomoże.

-Nie wiem! Nie mogę jej do końca rozgryźć. Zajmuje się różnymi półlegalnymi rzeczami. Głównie sama, ale ma rozległe kontakty. Powiedziała, że mogę jechać z nią do Polski i później możemy spróbować opracować plan.

-Bo jest Polką. Nawet akcent ma czysto słowiański.

-W domku nad jeziorem. Tu pierze pieniądze. Jest całkiem ładnie. Zimno, ale też nie ma komarów. Piję herbatę, bo powiedziała, że ma detoks z kawy i nie ma jej.

-Tak, za darmo, John. Jakiś polski zwyczaj.

-Och, nie bądź zazdrosny.

-Czyta coś i notuje. Chyba o Serbii. Pytała się mnie, co wiem o szajce Moriarty `ego stamtąd. Chyba planuje. Ja mam wolne. Nudzę się, ale ona krzyczy jak wstaje. Powiedziała, że nie pomoże, dopóki nie zaleczy mi tych ran po Remis i Triest. Zrobiły się trochę brzydkie.

-Oczywiście, że nie dążyłem do zakażenia, ale ona… Jest trochę ja ty. Wyolbrzymia i dobrze wkuwa.

-Jakieś szczepionki, John! Nie biorę od Indii. Nawet plastry nikotynowe mi się skończyły.

-No. Jak będziesz dobry, to może przywiozę ci sweter. Taka stara kobieta niedaleko stąd robi je na drutach. Są lepsze niż te twoje. Zamówię ci jutro.

-Najwyżej poproszę Polkę by ci go wysłała.

-Bo z Serbii ciężko będzie się wydostać. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

-Mycroft mi nie pomoże, jest beznadziejny. Choć lepiej do Rudobrodego. Dawno nie byliśmy tam.

* * *

-Koniec. Zgarnęli ją. To moja wina. A teraz i moja kolej. Musimy uciekać. Szybciej…

* * *

-John! Gdzie jesteś? Moje żebra…

-Mycroft tu siedzi. Patrzy się jak mnie torturują. Zostań. Do końca. Nie mogę dać znać, że mnie boli. Nie przed nim… Muszę się sam ratować. On się tylko patrzy. Co? Dedukcja…

* * *

-Zaraz cię zobaczę. Idę do twojego domu. Widziałem twoje akta. Zmieniłeś się. Ale, wszystko naprawimy. Przeniesiesz rzeczy jeszcze dziś, a jutro zerwiemy umowę.

-Złamałeś noś mojemu bratu! John, właśnie, dlatego cię…

-Pewnie będziesz się boczył, ale ja już coś wymyśle i będę wsłuchiwał się w twój oddech, gdy śpisz.

-Nie mówiłem ci. Przez tamtych ostatnich kilka miesięcy chodziłem czasem do ciepie jak spałeś i słuchałem. To mnie uspokaja.

-JOHN! Nareszcie! Po dwóch latach… za chwilę…


	2. Chapter 2

**cz. II**

**Tego listu ci nie wyśle**

* * *

John nie potrafi otrząsnąć się ze śmierci Sherlocka, choć minął już rok, czyli z listów do martwego przyjaciela.

* * *

Dzisiaj mija rok odkąd…

* * *

Wczoraj minął rok.

Byłem na cmentarzu i czekałem. Poszedłem nawet na Baker Street. Stałem przed naszymi oknami i patrzyłem w nie. Były ciemne i ciche.

* * *

Nie jestem taki sprytny jak ty. Daj mi jakąś wskazówkę.

* * *

Rozumiem, nie kupiłem cukru i musiałeś pić gorzką kawę. Ale jest sens tak długo się wściekać?

Sherlock…

* * *

Wiesz, że mimo tych wszystkich oskarżeń, oni nadal czytają bloga. Jest też całkiem sporo nowych komentarzy. Wczoraj nawet ktoś przysłał zapytanie do sprawy.

Chociaż ty… oficjalnie ciebie już…

Nie wiem, po co to piszę.

* * *

Wracając do ostatniego listu, a raczej notatki, ta sprawa była bardzo prosta. Nawet dla mnie. Mąż zdradzał, kompletny banał.

Rozwiązałem bez wychodzenia. Poprosiłem oczywiście o kilka informacji. Nie potrafię zobaczyć wszystkiego, tak jak ty z jednego komentarza. Tyle jeszcze nie wiem. Możesz...Mogłeś mnie tyle jeszcze nauczyć…

* * *

Wczoraj skończyłem czytać mojego bloga. Nie myślałem, że zajmie mi to tyle czasu. Prawie trzy dnie, odchodząc od komputera tylko by zrobić kanapkę czy zdrzemnąć się.

A to tylko półtora roku. Nie pamiętam prawie życia przed tobą. Możliwe, że nie istniałem.

* * *

Dziś był pogrzeb mojego znajomego z wojska. Został w Afganistanie. Zginął w tamtym tygodniu. Przedwczoraj jego resztki wylądowały w kraju.

Ten pogrzeb był tak inny niż twój. Tłum ludzi. Połowa mężczyzn w mundurach. Wszyscy ubrani jak na… jak na pogrzeb. Zero bezdomnych.

Nieważne. Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że chyba lubię chodzić na pogrzeby. Pomijając mdlejącą wdowę, są takie spokojnie. I przewidywalnie. Nie spodobałyby ci się. Ale gdybyś tu był, latalibyśmy po miejscach zbrodni, obrażałbyś Andersona i popisywałbyś się w najbardziej bezczelny sposób. Ganiłbym cię, ale też robiłbym wielkie oczy. Bo jesteś geniuszem. Cholernym Geniuszem, który ma GDZIEŚ WSZYSTKICH I ROBI, CO MU SIĘ CHCE!

Nie, zapomnij. Przepraszam, że się uniosłem.

Ja po prostu … tęsknie. Odezwij się. Proszę, Sherlocku.

* * *

Dzisiaj spotkałem panią Hudson. To znaczy widziałem ją, ona mnie nie. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło zajść do tego sklepiku.

Musze coś ze sobą zrobić.

* * *

Umierałem wiele razy. Pare nawet przed wojną.

Pierwszy raz jam mój ojciec zmarł.

Drugi, gdy matka padła pijana na oczach Harry. Harriet miał może osiem lat. Ona też wtedy umarła.

Umarłem potem jak odbierałem ją, moja małą siostrzyczkę, z domówki. Po raz któryś z rzędu pijaną do nieprzytomności i zrozumiałem, że to nie jest tylko nastoletni bunt.

Wkrótce byłem już sam. Chociaż Harry mieszkała jeszcze u mnie, a ja pilnowałem jej.

Na studiach nie umarłem ani razu. Zgony po alkoholu się nie liczą. To był dobry czas. Dużo nauki i więcej zabawy. A rano na wykład. To był naprawdę dobry czas.

Kolejny mój poważniejsze zejście zdarzyło się przy pierwszej śmierci pacjenta.

I kilka przy powrotach Harry do picia, ale w końcu umarłem w tej sprawie na dobre.

Potem zaciągnąłem się do wojska. Powiem ci, tam było naprawdę mi dobrze. Miałem jakiś cel, a nawet na przyjaciół. Na wojnie byłem, hm, szczęśliwy. Następnie moja prawie cała jednostka zginęła, a mnie odesłali z dziurą w ramieniu. Umarłem, nie wiem, który to już raz, bo zabili mi przyjaciół, bo krew tryskała ze mnie jak woda z fontanny (przecięta aorta) i cholernie się bałem, że nie będę mógł ruszać ręką (to były trzy kule, jedna tuż przy nerwach). O głupie ramie bałem się najbardziej.

Czekała mnie operacja, tytanowa część mostka. Potem były testy psychologiczne i inne bzdury. Odesłali mnie, na jakiś czas, bym się pozbierał.

Umarłem, bo, odebrali mi wszystko. I zacząłem kuleć.

Idiota ze mnie. Przez to głupie kulanie nie dali mi wrócić.

Ale dzięki temu spotkałem ciebie.

Strasznie trudno było mi żyć. Nie potrafiłem, tęskniłem za Afganistanem! Jestem nienormalny.

Wtedy poznałem ciebie. I dałeś mi więcej niż wszystko. Było idealnie, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, choć byłeś najbardziej denerwującym człowiekiem na świecie, ale do wszystkiego da się przyzwyczaić. Prawie do wszystkiego. Bo ciebie tu nie ma, a ja wciąż czekam, choć już nie na Baker Street.

Znam się na umieraniu. Ty nie mogłeś…

* * *

Gdy…Gdy spadałeś, patrzyłem. Biegłem w twoją stronę, ale nawet nie zerkałem pod nogi. Mimo to i przez to nie widziałem jak upadasz. Chyba potknąłem się. Nie wiem, zresztą to nieistotne. Uderzyłem o ziemie zaraz po tobie.

Tyle, że ja wstałem. Pamiętam to.

Zawsze byłeś szybszy od mnie. Szybciej myślałeś, biegałeś czy pisałeś SMS-y. W tym byłeś mistrzem. Nieważne, co robiłeś, zawsze miałeś komórkę w ręce. Pamiętam jak raz przez sen wysłałeś do mnie SMS-a. To było miłe.

To tyle na dzisiaj. Hm, kolejny list do domu, gdzie nikt nie mieszka.

* * *

Kiedyś wrócę do naszego mieszkania. Będę musiał. Nawet, jeśli Mycroft zabrał twoje rzeczy, to zostały tam moje. Myślę, że będzie mnie bardziej boleć, nawet od widoku twych zakurzonych, nieużywanych skrzypiec i pustego stołu, który sprzątnąłem tamtego poprzedniego wieczoru, czy braku jakichkolwiek twych rzeczy, kupka tych listów. Ich rozsypany stosik.

* * *

Jeśli możesz to błagam, chociaż się pokarz. Żebym miał pewność. To boli Sherlocku.

Wiem, że jesteś socjopatą i takiego cię uwielbiam-nieprzewidywalnego drania, z wielkim IQ i jeszcze większym ego. Błagam cię bądź, choć na chwilę, bądź zwykły. Choć na chwile przestań być martwy.

* * *

Przeczytałem twojego bloga. Całego. Choć było ciężko.

Nareszcie mogę się pochwalić, iż jestem w czymś lepszy od Sherlocka Holmesa.

Piszesz zbyt monotonnie. To jakby czytać tabliczkę mnożenia. Choć to mogłoby być dla ciebie ciekawsze, hm?

Jeste... Byłeś zawsze taki inny od reszty. W ciemnym płaszczu, w ciemnej koszuli i tym niebieskim szaliku. Z jaśniejszych kolorów to nosiłeś tylko biały, nieprawdaż?

Patrzę na zdjęcie, to pierwsze w czapce i jedyne, jakie mam. Pamiętasz, jak je postawiłem w ramce obok twojej czaszki i przykleiłem? Wściekałeś się cały tydzień. A potem prawie dałeś się zabić, by się odegrać.

I to twoje „Nie wściekaj się, przecież wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, John."

Miałem ochotę cię w takich momentach udusić.

Ale nie robiłem tego, bo zawsze pozwoliłeś mi się uratować.

Jestem zły na ciebie. Bardzo.

* * *

Poiłem Mycrofta. Cieszysz się?

Pobiłem go, bo mnie kontrolował. „Nie możesz bić się John… Nie możesz chodzić do podziemi…. Dilerzy są niebezpieczni, John… Zacznij żyć normalnie i uspokój się bo zadzwonię do tego Lestrade i cię zamknie, za nielegalne…"

* * *

Jest druga dwadzieścia. Nie odrobiłem zdania domowego –papiery z kliniki piętrzą się na biurku. Od miesiąca mam prace, chyba ci nie mówiłem. Bardzo dobra. Spokojna i płatna.

Nienawidzę jej.

Codziennie wracam i zadaje sobie pytanie, po jaką cholerę ja to robię? Nienawidzę tych wszystkich ludzi. Są głupi, naprawdę głupi. Nie widzę sensu. Wcale. Ani w pracy, ani w sobie. Zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić. I zawiodłem.

Nienawidzę najbardziejWas . Holmesów.

Dwa egocentryczni Ja-Wiem-Lepiej-Bo-Jestem-Holmes. Braciszek sprzedał brata. A ten się dał sprzedać.

Nienawidzę cię za to.

* * *

Znałeś mnie dobrze, pewnie dużo lepiej niż ja sam. Wiedziałeś, że chcę cię ratować, że to moje powietrze. Tak, jak dla ciebie te przeklęte sprawy. A mimo to, nie pozwoliłeś mi. Ani sobie. Przegrałeś.

Czekałeś tam na mnie specjalnie, czekałeś aż przyjadę?

Wiedziałeś, zawsze tylko - „nie wściekaj się John, przecież wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz". Po co ci byłem tamtym razem? Żeby popatrzeć?!

Powiedziałem ci, że przyjaciele ochraniają. A ty na to, że ciebie ochrania samotność. Wkurwiłeś mnie tym zdaniem. Chciałem ci przyłożyć, ale pani Hudson podobno była ranna i musiałem iść.

Nie jestem dobry w kodach. Przeceniłeś mnie. A teraz do końca będę pluł sobie w brodę, że nie byłem dość dobry.

Nienawidzę cię.

* * *

Śmierć musi być nudna, nieprawdaż? Twoje ciało powoli się rozkłada i gnije. Mózg także.

Dusza, jeśli istnieje udaje się do zaświatów.

W niebie nie starczyłoby im zagadek nawet na wiek dla ciebie, a co dopiero na całą wieczność. W piekle musieliby ci zabrać twój cały geniusz, by porządnie cię ukarać. Ale wtedy to nie byłoby piekło już dla twojego nowego ja.

Gdyby istniał jednak Hades, o to by była katorga. Powoli zapominasz, Pałac Myśli burzy się. A Pola Elizejskie? NUDY.

Najlepiej było ci tu. Na ziemi, wśród głupich ludzkich mas. Błyszczałeś jak diament wśród stada nas, idiotów.

Wpadłbyś na godzinkę i rozwiązałbyś Lestrade `owi jakąś zagadkę, co ty na to? Zabiję czarną owcę i dam ci pełną michę jej krwi, obiecują. Z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru i mlekiem.

* * *

Jest po trzeciej. Minął miesiąc, od kiedy do ciebie pisałem. Nie działo się nic szczególnego. Nic się nie działo wcale.

* * *

Mam dość tej pracy. Co tydzień jakaś kobieta… Nawet nie pamiętam ich imion. Jestem Bezduszny.

Lubię chodzić na strzelnice. Ściany się tak nie niszczą. Powinienem o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Choć ty pewnie i tak wolałbyś trafiać w tę żółtą buźkę.

* * *

Ona oznajmiła, że czegoś ci nie powiedziałem. Ona, czyli moja terapeutka. Jest beznadziejna. Byłem u niej może trzy razy, czyli o dwa za dużo. Prosiła, abym to powiedział u niej. To, czego ci nie wyznałem.

Nie zrobiłem tego, bo, po co?

Nie żyjesz. Już od dawna. A ja jestem nienormalny. Gorszy świr od ciebie. Donovan by się zdziwiła.

Nie wiem, po cholerę to piszę. Chyba przez ten spam z psem na e-mailu (smukły i miał taką czarną, kręconą sierść) przypomniały mi się słowa tej terapeutki. „To napisz mu to, John, napisz". Jak mam ci napisać, skoro nie żyjesz? Skoczyłeś z dachu, bo…

Miałem cię za kogoś silniejszego. Moje życie… ty nim byłeś. Celem i wielkim kłamstwem.

Drogi Johnie Hamishu Watsonie, Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, a ja Wielki Holmes mam was dosyć, szarzy ludzie i lecę sobie złamać kark, pa!

* * *

Byłem tak blisko. Gdy ty skakałeś z tego przeklętego dachu.

Nie pojmuję, nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Ale jestem pewien, że czekałeś na mnie. Zawsze wiedziałeś, że przyjdę. I chociaż to rozumiem. Mimo, że ta ostatnia rozmowa… była przykra. Nie dałeś mi ci pomóc.

To mnie widziałeś spadając.

Sherlocku, my byliśmy czymś więcej niż współlokatorami.

Byliśmy czymś więcej niż mistrzem i uczniem.

Dziękuję, że chociaż to mi pokazałeś, że jednak zależało ci na mnie. Bo byłem, wybrałeś mnie na ostatnią osobę, którą widziałeś. A ty byłeś ostatnią, którą… naprawdę...

Idę postrzelać.

* * *

Napisałem kiedyś, że najbardziej bolałby mnie widok tych listów. Nieotwartych, leżących samotnie na stoliku do kawy, w prawie pustym mieszkaniu. Tam nikt się nie wprowadził. Co jakiś czas przejeżdżam i patrzę w okna. Wiszą tam nadal nasze poszarzałe firanki.

Nie mógłbym na nie patrzeć. Na te krótkie notki w białych kopertach.

Dlatego tego listu ci nie wyśle. Tak samo, jak reszty. Wsadzę do pudełka po butach pod łóżkiem, a któregoś dnia je spalę. A potem ja sam…

Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Jestem tego zupełnie świadomy. Zaakceptowałem to, choć nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę. Żałuję tylko, że nie będę mógł odejść tak jak ty. Widząc twarz kogoś ważnego. Bo tylko ty byłeś i jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem. Byłeś nie tylko moim mentorem czy współlokatorem, byłeś czymś więcej niż najlepszym przyjacielem. Tego właśnie nigdy ci nie powiedziałem.

Bałem się tego. Bałem się, że uciekniesz od mnie. Może to by coś zmieniło.

Jurto jest druga rocznica. Hm, pisałem te żałosne notki przez cały rok. Tyle starczy.

Pozwolę sobie na jeszcze jedną śmierć. Ale kompletną. Za jakiś czas. Nie wiem, kiedy. Może wpadnę pod autobus ratując jakieś dziecko. Znasz mnie. Coś się wymyśli.

To ostatni list, który piszę. W żadnym nie zachowałem reguł. Żadnej daty, wstępu i tak dalej…

Teraz się podpiszę. Choć tyle.

Do zobaczenia niebawem, Sherlocku.

Na zawsze twój,

John


End file.
